


[Podfic] 21 Things People Didn't Know About Colby Granger

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [68]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 21 Things People Didn't Know About Colby Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [21 Things People Don't Know About Colby Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828311) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/%5bNumb3rs%5d%2021%20Things%20Colby.mp3) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 3:49

  
---


End file.
